creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Baba Yaga
E' un personaggio della mitologia slava, in particolare di quella della Russia, e la figura immaginaria di un personaggio fiabesco. Lingua originale: Ба́ба-Яга́ (Baba-Jaga) Caratteristiche Nei racconti russi, impersona una vecchia strega che si sposta volando su un mortaio, utilizzando il pestello come timone e che cancella i sentieri nei boschi con una scopa di betulla d'argento. Vive in una capanna sopraelevata che poggia su due zampe di gallina, servita dai suoi servi invisibili. Il buco della serratura del portello anteriore è costituito da una bocca riempita di denti taglienti; le mura esterne sono fatte di ossa umane. In una variante della leggenda, la casa non rivela la posizione della porta finché non viene pronunciata una frase magica. Storie e leggende Baba Yaga a volte è indicata come cattiva e a volte come fonte di consiglio: ci sono storie in cui la si vede aiutare le persone nelle loro ricerche e storie in cui rapisce i bambini per mangiarli. Cercare il suo aiuto è solitamente un'azione pericolosa e sono assolutamente necessarie preparazione e purezza di spirito. La leggenda dei tre cavalieri A questa figura si collega la leggenda dei tre cavalieri: il Cavaliere bianco, su un cavallo bianco con la bardatura bianca, che rappresenta il giorno; il Cavaliere rosso, che rappresenta il sole; il Cavaliere nero, che rappresenta la notte. Baba Jaga parlerà di loro a chi la interroga, ma può uccidere l'ospite che voglia sapere dei suoi servi invisibili. Vassilissa la bella Nella storia popolare di Vassilissa la bella, la fanciulla viene mandata a chiedere consiglio a Baba Jaga e viene schiavizzata dalla strega. I servi invisibili (un gatto, un cane, un cancello e un albero), tuttavia, aiutano Vassilissa a fuggire perché è stata gentile con loro. Alla fine della fiaba Baba Jaga è trasformata in un pellicano. In un'altra versione della storia, registrata da Aleksander Afanas'ev (1862), a Vassilissa sono comandate tre missioni impossibili che tuttavia riesce a completare per mezzo di una bambola magica donatale da sua madre. Similmente, in un'altra fiaba, il principe Ivan è aiutato contro Baba Jaga dagli animali che ha risparmiato. Il patto della strega Ogni tanto la malvagia Baba Yaga ha pietà delle sue vittime e propone uno scambio: le lascia vivere se vanno in posti pericolosi a cercarle degli ingredienti per i suoi filtri magici. E' quello che accadde a Vasilisa, una ragazza mandata nella foresta dalla matrigna e catturata da Baba Yaga. La strega le affidò diversi compiti pericolosi che Vasilisa adempì con coraggio. Baba Yaga mantenne la parola e regalò alla ragazza un cranio magico che ridusse in cenere la sua matrigna. Folclore Polacco La Baba Jaga del folklore polacco differisce leggermente; una delle differenze è che la casa ha soltanto una zampa di gallina. Inoltre le streghe dispettose che vivono nelle case di pan di zenzero sono comunemente chiamate Baba Jaga. Nella fiaba La piuma di Finist il Falco, l'eroe, viene a contatto con tre Baba Jaga. Tali figure sono solitamente benevole e danno all'eroe consigli o strumenti magici. La letteratura moderna Baba Jaga viene largamente usata dagli autori di favole moderni russi e, dagli anni novanta del XX secolo nei fantasy russi. In particolare si incontra nei cinque libri di Andrej Beljanin del ciclo Il servizio segreto dello Zar-Pisello, ecc. L'infanzia e la gioventù di Baba Jaga sono descritte per la prima volta nel racconto di A. Aliverdijev Fiume. Baba Jaga appare inoltre nel romanzo per ragazzi Nel Regno di Aleynadh, scritto da Stefano Massaron. Baba-Jaga nella cultura di massa. Musica Al personaggio di Baba Jaga è dedicato anche un brano dei Quadri da un'esposizione, suite per pianoforte di Modest Musorgskij, orchestrato da Ravel nel 1922 ed eseguito nel 1929 a Parigi diventando un'opera popolare come Tableaux d'une exposition e rivisitato anche negli anni settanta in chiave prog-rock da Emerson Lake & Palmer in Pictures at an Exhibition (The Hut of Baba Yaga e The Curse of Baba Yaga). Anche un brano dell'album Suicidol del rapper Nitro è dedicato a Baba Jaga. È inoltre dedicato a Baba Jaga un brano della band powermetal "Edguy", con " The realms of Baba Jaga" contenuto nell'album "Space police - Defenders of the crown" Animazione Ad essa è ispirato il personaggio omonimo nel film Bartok il Magnifico. Fumetti Il personaggio di Baba Yaga compare nella serie Hellboy, di Mike Mignola. Baba Yaga è uno dei personaggi del fumetto comico-fantasy online Drizzit del fumettista Luigi Cecchi, nome d'arte Bigio. Similmente alla Baba Jaga della tradizione russa, è una strega che ha il dono naturale di volare e vive in una casa che può muoversi grazie a due zampe da gallina. Presta i suoi servigi a chi li richiede in cambio delle loro anime, di cui si nutre o usa come servitori, dopo averle inserite in oggetti. Baba Yaga è anche presente nella serie americana Fables di Bill Willingham pubblicata dalla Vertigo. (Nell'edizione italiana di "C'era una volta Fables" viene rivelata nell'ottavo albo). Baba Yaga è presente anche nel manga Soul Eater (poi successivamente introdotto anche nell'anime). Giochi da tavolo Babayagob è un personaggio del gioco di miniature Confrontation, rappresentata come una strega goblin a cavallo di una scopa volante. Videogiochi Appare nel videogioco Castlevania: Lords of Shadow con il nome di Baba Yaga, è un personaggio chiave del capitolo 9. Librogame È l'antagonista nel libro 10 della serie AD&D, intitolato Nel regno di Baba Yaga (Nightmare Realm of Baba Yaga, maggio 1986) di Roger E. Moore. Appare solamente nel finale della storia, quando l'eroe è intento a rovistare nella capanna, e solitamente il suo incontro è funesto. Categoria:Horror Creatures Categoria:CreepyLegend